


Right Before My Eyes

by maycherry



Category: Gotham - Fandom, Nygmobblepot - Fandom
Genre: Cute Confession, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Somebody stop them please, Why are they so adorable?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maycherry/pseuds/maycherry
Summary: Ed has been rather quiet for a few days and Oswald is not having it. Then he get onstage at the Sirens Club to confess something important.Based on Elton John's Right Before My Eyes





	

Oswald huffed in an isolated corner of the Sirens club, with a drink in hand and about three more already flowing through his bloodstream. Ed had not paid much personal attention to him in days. He had mentioned some upcoming events and a few files that needed to be seen to, but every conversation they’d had was purely business related.

Patrons mingled and danced rather poorly while a loud pop tune blared from the speakers. Barbara really had no musical taste. Oswald wished he could take over the music in the club and teach people what class was. A couple was making a fool of themselves in the corner, running hands drunkenly over one another’s bodies and trying their hardest to reach each other’s mouths in wanton need. Really, how could the girls allow such lewd behavior in their club?

The song ended and the patrons clapped, though not at all in unison. Oswald looked around him when he realized that the disc jockey had not begun another song. In fact, he had gone altogether. He checked the clock and raised his eyebrow. There was still time for at least one song before closing time, and Tabitha was certainly not one to kick out walking money early.

Suddenly, Ed ascended the small staircase leading to the stage. He was wearing a dark green suit that flattered his figure in the most intimate ways, and a silver silk tie with his beloved question mark pin. Oswald pushed the pathetic patrons aside and made his way to the front of the crowd. No one dared to challenge him when he wanted something anymore.

Ed sat at a beautiful grand piano and stared down, directly into Oswald’s eyes. The Penguin was captivated by those deep brown globes. He felt as though Ed’s eyes could drink his soul right out of his body and lock it up in his heart. Then Ed smiled. That same smile that had made Oswald fall in love with him. He wondered what his chief of staff had planned, and how he had managed to plot it without letting Oswald know.

Ed rested his slender fingers on the keys of the piano and began to play. Oswald loved hearing Ed play. Sometimes when he was stressed he would halt whatever Ed was doing and ask him to play a tune until he felt at ease again. As the sweet music danced through the room, Ed began to sing.

“ _How luminous he looks to me_  
_So radiant and glorious_  
_One savage kiss is all he’d need_  
_To change his life and make this night victorious_.”

Oswald felt his heart palpitating as each word pierced through him. It was not like Ed to sing such a romantic song. He usually played soft jazz or classical music. The Penguin did not even attempt to stifle the giggle he emitted as Ed looked right at him while continued to sing.

“ _What princes of the moon we’d be_  
_Two blazing beacons in the dark_  
_Desire drives me to take him now_  
_No force on earth will ever tear him from my heart_.”

Oswald could hardly believe it. He had to have passed out. That was the only logical response. He must have drunk too much and was unconscious in the back room, dreaming of the man he loved. He tried pinching his arm, but to his surprise he was still right there in the club.

Ed turned back to the piano and his smile changed to a look of concern. Oswald wanted to take his hand and help him feel happy, but he kept himself from doing so. He had to know what Ed was going to say next.

“ _But why do I go back and forth?_  
_What is this doubt that clouds my thoughts?_  
_Don’t waste the chance_  
_And let the night pass by_  
_He’s mine to take_  
_He’s right before my eyes_.”

As he was enveloped by the passion of the song, Oswald found his mind being transported back to the day he met Ed. The way the ex-forensic scientist had smiled at him. The riddle and the strange fact about penguins he had delivered so inappropriately. He was then pulled to the night Ed had saved his life and the weeks they had spent in Ed’s apartment. The way Ed had brought victims to Oswald for him to kill, so he would still feel that he had a purpose. The way they would sing together in victory after the thrill of each murder had subsided.

“ _And so my conscience speaks to me_  
_Of selfishness and consequence_  
_The danger that from death I’d make_  
_A stolen soul no longer blessed with innocence,_  
_But such a kingdom could be ours_  
_A wondrous world beyond compare_  
_Would his bright fire not wish it so?_  
_Surely he’d agree this gift is one that should be shared_.”

The Penguin thought back on how he had murdered Ed’s girlfriend, Isabella. He had convinced himself that he had done it to protect Ed, but he knew the reality of the situation. He had been jealous and unwilling to share Ed with anyone. Especially someone he deemed so unworthy of him. He remembered Ed’s story about how he had killed Kristen’s boyfriend who was a danger to her. They were so similar when they were in love. In love? Oswald suddenly realized what was happening in the club. He looked up at Ed, who beckoned him over with a nod of his head.

Oswald approached the stage and stood against the piano, resting his hand on the glossy surface in order to keep his balance. Ed’s beautiful smile had returned and Oswald beamed. He could not have helped smiling back even if his life depended on it. He was tempted to peer at the music for a sneak peek at the next verse, but the exhilaration of surprise caused him to remain where he was.

“ _So why do I go back and forth?_  
_What is this doubt that clouds my thoughts?_  
_Don’t waste the chance_  
_And let the night pass by_  
_He’s mine to take_  
_He’s right before my eyes_.”

Oswald gasped and laughed as Ed took his hand and gently brought him closer. He stopped playing the piano and cupped Oswald’s face in his long hand. Ed continued to sing, even though he no longer had any accompaniment.

“ _Everything I really need_  
_Is standing here in front of me_  
_The one thing that my heart should not deny_  
_He’s out of reach_  
_He’s right before my eyes._  
_He’s out of reach_  
_But right before my eyes_.”

Ed drew nearer to Oswald as he sang the last few words and ended his song by placing a long, chaste kiss on Oswald’s lips. A tear fell from Oswald’s eye and he embraced Ed tightly. The crowd in the club cheered and Oswald saw Barbara hold her glass up to them. Even Gabe was clapping happily for them in the doorway. All of this had been done so that Ed could finally tell Oswald that he felt the same. Oswald knew in that moment that he was deeply loved and irreplaceable to someone.


End file.
